Flying Free
by razorblade-tears
Summary: Sometimes your not strong enough and sometimes you just want to be free. This is not a happy story.


**Flying free**

**WARNING: This is a depressing story there will be no happy ending, suicide please do not read if sensitive to this subject thank you.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Rachel's pov**

'I just need to get through today' was the only thing chanting through my head as I walked quickly through the crowded corridors with my head down, ignoring the nasty comments and actions of my fellow students. I quickly stopped by my locker to get my books for class, when I was slammed into the lockers beside it.

"well, what do we have here ladies and gents, looks like a poor little hobbit all by herself with no one to help her, looks pretty lonely to me, how bout we add some colour to this pathetic creature?" sneered some blonde cheerleader a smirk sliding onto her face as 10 slushies where threw at me drenching me head to toe. Tears sprung to my eyes from the cold and from the horrid laughing that rings in your head no matter how much you try to block it out.

"What's the matter hobbit, does it hurt seeing even your stupid group of geeks are laughing at you? Seeing that they could care less about you? Tell me hobs does anyone actually care about you at all?" she said harshly in my ear to quiet for anyone but me to hear the horrid questions repeating in my mind mockingly already knowing the answers. 'I need to get out of here' with a sob caught in my throat I push passed my tormenters and ran for all I was worth to the nearest bathroom.

My legs finally give out, I barely register the pain that shoots through my bones at the rough landing, my sobs echo hauntingly around the cold room, my body shaking so much I feel as though it will explode if I loosen my grip around my torso. It hurts, knowing that if I were to disappear the only people who would notice me missing would be my tormenters, not my friends, not my teachers and certainly not my parents.

Why? Why do I hope endlessly for someone to care, I know it is an impossibility I drive everyone I love away, no one can stand me. My mother left me at birth and replaced me with another child, my fathers grew tired of dealing with me all the time and now work every hour they can, or spend weeks away together as far away from me as they can. My 'friends' care about my voice, and anything else I can do for them.

My Quinn, my beautiful Quinn would probably be glad that I am gone; her life would be so much easier if I just was not around. She loved me once I swear she did and everything was perfect until he came along, he took her from me my beautiful Quinn. I tried so hard to win her back, I did everything but as usual I wasn't good enough, I only drove her further away from me into his arms. I started dying the day it happened, my heart shuddered and died right there on the spot. I get this most agonising pain shoot through every fibre of my being when I see them together, the perfect couple, even her impossible to please parents approve . it is all too much I cannot take anymore my soul feels as though it is entangled in a bed of thorns squeezing ever tighter, I am barely living as I am just a functioning body going through the motions. Maybe it is time I give up the pre-tense of living, another soul far worthier than mine shall join the world as I am leaving.

Yes perhaps it is time… I feel a smile work its way to my lips as I stand, a tiny hint of life entering my body for the final time.

**Quinn's Pov**

I was walking towards the school building after gym when Brittany grabbed my arm

"what is Rachel doing?" she asked pointing towards the roof, my head snapped upwards so suddenly my neck gave a slight crack, panic washed through my body when I saw her small body standing on the edge, the peaceful look on her face sending alarm bells ring from every corner of my mind. Ever since I left her she had looked tormented and exhausted, barley alive most of the time. It broke my heart to know that I was the cause of her pain, but it was necessary to protect her from my farther I had to.

"Shit!" Santana swore from my left face paling obviously coming to the conclusion I was desperately avoiding "Coach!" she screamed fear dripping from the word, the woman came jogging over swiftly concern on her face momentarily before it disappeared swiftly.

"What is it sandbags?" she asked her gaze following ours landing upon Rachel's relaxed form, my heart thumped painfully when I saw a hint of a smile on her beautiful face, I can barely remember the last time I seen her smile.

"BERRY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UP THERE? GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed the coach into her megaphone a slight tremble in her hand the only indicator that she was worried. I saw Rachel open her eyes at the coach's amplified voice, her eyes locking with mine for a fraction of a second, love, pain, anger, forgiveness all in that quick gaze.

She shook her head a moment as if amused, reclosed her eyes, smile tugging at her lips again, arms spread wind as if to fly then launched herself forward.

"RACHEL!" her name tore from my throat as I watched plummet towards the ground. I felt Santana and Brittany's arms go around me held me steady as Sue took off at a sprint, phone already at her ear.

Too late she was already gone…

**A/N**

**Bit depressing , but that is life. Please forgive the poor quality of this story, was more something I just needed to get off my chest than anything. **

**Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
